


神嫁（二）

by rrosee



Category: lanwnagji/weiwuxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosee/pseuds/rrosee





	神嫁（二）

第二梦 畏犬

月色昏昏，烛火沉沉，带着人也昏昏沉沉。  
魏婴手支着头，一点，又一点，惊醒后，打了个哈欠。  
桌上，神文书已看了近半，少年已头昏脑涨，满眼繁复的蝌蚪文，心知再看不进去半个字了，只得叹了一声，和衣而眠。  
沙铃无风自响。  
沙沙。  
唦啦。  
铃铃。

※  
窗明几净，魏婴睁开眼睛之前，先闻到了纸墨的馨香。  
果然，几排矮桌边和并排放着的软垫入目而至。  
他轻叹一声，颇幽怨地道：“学堂……为何又是学堂？明明一月只见一次，还要发配到这劳什子的学堂里。”  
少年说得生气，干脆把桌上的书卷掀了，冲着天喊道，“不学！我不想听！”  
从他背后，伸来一只好看的手，指节修长，玉润透明，是虚幻的，仅有一团轮廓，它穿过少年的身体，却捡起了地上的书卷，又整齐地叠放回去。  
低沉而好听的声音回道：“近日忙乱，不及布置。抱歉。”  
魏婴循声声而探，窗外，果然立着那个朝思暮想之人。  
他撑起来身体，扒在窗台上，又仰起头。  
神君今日罩着雾蒙蒙的斗篷，依稀能看到又长又尖的鼻子——也不一定是鼻子，或者是戴着的面具，然后是一对高高竖起的……不知是耳朵还是角的东西。  
距离堪破七礼已过了半年，月圆之约也已持续了数次。  
每次会面，神君必定是与之前不同的形态。  
据说是秉承天道的规矩。  
不可暴露真形，不可暴露面容，不可过多会面。  
魏婴修为尚浅，自然看不穿神君的真身，但乐于揣度神君会以何种形态来相会，这梦境之中，有无数悖逆现实之处，他也见怪不怪，十分习惯了。他冲着那怪异的身影张开手，道：“湛哥哥何须道歉，若是忙不过来，让神侍送书一封，我多等上一阵，下个月连着见两次，也是可以的。”  
神君躬身把他抱起来，道：“已忙毕，无妨。”  
魏婴笑道：“这是……忙完就赶来见我了么，婴荣幸之至。可今天……能不能不学神文了？”  
神君轻轻一叹，场景随之变幻，下一瞬，两人已进了学堂之中，又在夫子位落座。矮桌上平摊着的，正是魏婴入梦前翻的那卷书册。  
神君问：“读了多少？”  
魏婴不情不愿，伸手翻开，指着道：“除却神君上次讲的几篇之外，二十八天，每日一页，刚好到这个地方。”  
神君：“嗯。”  
魏婴：“非是我不愿学，而是这书写的太晦涩了，多读半个字便头疼。”  
神君在少年的发间落下一记亲吻，道：“无妨，慢慢来罢。”  
神君的手拢在少年腰间，好让坐在膝上的少年更稳当些，因为魏婴并不老实，总像活鱼似的扭来扭去。  
少年撒开书卷，又扭回身，抱住神君的脖子，撒娇道：“今日读的是‘知人者智’的一页，读完了才来的。我修习如此努力，今天就不要再讲课了，好不好嘛？”  
神君：“好。”  
魏婴眼睛微微瞪大，惊讶道：“我还以为你会拒绝的，怎么如此好说话？”  
尽管离得这么近，光线也不昏暗，可在斗篷之下，却像是纯粹的黑暗似的，什么都看不清，更看不到。这和前几次相会不一样。虽说神君必定戴面具，可至少，透过面具，魏婴最少看得到神君的眼睛，然而今天，从头到身体，都严严实实地遮住了。他只能靠猜，靠听声音，依稀望向神君面孔的方向。  
神君：“尚有余暇，不需太赶。”他一挥手，书卷纸页变换，灰蓝色的封皮化作清雅的花札小册，又无风自动，翻开了第一页。  
魏婴有些好奇地张望，淡色的纸张上，画着一幅画，线条洒脱写意，竹林，山川，和一个黑衣人的背影。  
神君又道：“听故事吗？”  
魏婴：“湛哥哥这是……要讲绘本故事给我听吗？”  
神君：“不想听亦无妨。”  
魏婴慌忙阻下神君去收绘卷的手，道：“我没说不想听啊，想听想听。湛哥哥快讲吧，我爹娘很小就离我而去了，从来没有过什么人愿意讲故事给我听。……神官们虽然日日讲经，但听完后还要做文章和考试，一点都不轻松。……啊呀，等一下，听完这个故事，可也需要考试做文章？”  
他虽故作倾听专注，可又如天下同年龄的学子一般，半是期待半是恐惧地偷眼窥伺老师的脸色。  
斗篷晃了晃，魏婴猜测，大约是神君轻轻摇了摇头。  
果然，神君道：“不考。”  
魏婴笑了起来，眼珠一转，撩袍起身，双腿分开再坐下。按理说，这样，他将将贴着神君给他赐福之处，可一坐下后，后臀只触到了重重叠叠的轻软布料，并不是他想象中的坚硬，这让少年稍稍一怔。但万事讲求随机应变，欲速则不达，魏婴并不着急于此，顺势倚进神君怀中，寻了个舒坦姿势靠着，又将那绘本竖起，道：“太好了，那……我就洗耳恭听喽？”  
绘本寥寥数页，故事也十分简单。

※  
一个人，邂逅了下凡的神。  
地面连接到天上的台阶，漫长看不见尽头。  
人走了上去，一步步攀援，神则寸步不离地守在旁边。  
做人不易，成神，更难。  
漫天的罚雷，杀戮的戈兵，箭簇，狂兽，鬼物，蜂拥而至。  
人穿梭其中，竟颇有余裕，一派悠闲。  
但再下一页，已至结局。  
绘本的最后一页上，匆忙画着几根草草的线。  
台阶上方，天宫门外，神茕茕孑然，人，却不见踪影。  
神君轻轻一叹，不作声了。  
即便不说，已能猜到结局。  
魏婴默默地合上书册，道：“……这个故事不好听，我不喜欢。”  
神君从背后搂得紧了些，他能感觉到从背上传来的温热吐息有些颤，也有些急。  
少年心中像被千枚针刺中了。  
晦涩，疼痛，他抿了一下唇，故作淡定地拍了拍神君的手臂，道：“区区凡人……何德何能，被神君记挂至今，若必须背负痛苦，那这神做得也太无趣了，不做也罢！”  
神君一震，冷声道：“不可胡说。”  
魏婴越发不舒服，唇角几乎抿成了直线，道：“他若有几分虔诚之心，就不该辜负湛君的期待，更不该在湛君面前……”  
神君斥道：“住口。”  
魏婴气得一哼，想甩开神君的手臂，手臂纹丝不动。他只得忿忿道：“……这太不公平了。神君明明、明明已经有了我，却还记挂着……记挂着那个人。”他这么说着，鼻子一酸，哽咽了一下，憋闷尽数涌了上来， “既然神君忘不了这个人，便不该……不该来招惹我……当初不应，不娶就是了。”  
虽逞强说出口了，可少年记挂着接连的几次相见，每一分每一秒的点点滴滴，还有最初神君强硬的推拒，越想越闷，越闷越悲，低落地道：“婴言语冲撞，请神君恕罪。今日便先行告退了。”  
他要起来，被神君按住了起不来。挣了几下无果，天大的委屈化作点点的珠泪滑落脸颊，可他偏又不想叫神君发现，胡乱用袖子抹了一把，把脸扭到一边。  
神君却道：“并非。”  
魏婴：“什么并非？并非是我么？我这就去写祈神的折子，或者神君将那聘妻书收回……”  
神君一把掩住他的口，不让他继续说下去，重重道：“并无旁人。”  
魏婴又气又痛，泪眼婆娑，一边挣扎一边一口咬住掩口的手指，可神君似乎感不到痛，倒把他自己咬得腮帮子发酸。  
神君解释道：“他就是你，你亦是他。”  
魏婴哭道：“你叫我不可胡说！神君倒要开始胡说！我便是我，既有他，何生我？！”他着急起来，带着哭腔的嗓音都破了，愤懑地又踹又蹬，道，“莫不是神君旷久了，求而不得，我又傻乎乎一头撞来，上赶着做这个替代品！”  
神君把他按进怀里，力气大得吓人，少年微微一怔，下意识又要挣，再生生忍了下来。  
神君，似乎，在轻轻地发颤。  
魏婴一下子就挣不动了。  
神君：“没有他、只有你，只是你。”  
魏婴撇撇嘴，道：“如此久远，即便认错了也不稀奇。”  
神君：“不会。”  
魏婴：“如何不会？”  
神君：“闻到了。”贴着心口的手，从衣衫的缝隙间探入，指尖点在少年胸口正中，神君又道，“这里，灵魂之印，不会错。”  
温热的指尖，碰上凝脂的皮肤。一瞬，魏婴难以自已地颤了一下，周边的皮肉浮起细碎的小点，那点暖像蛛网似的往他处蔓延，以至于相距不过存许的一对软红醒觉了起来，开始彰显起存在感。  
即便他又气又愤，却控制不了最直接的反应，数次相会灵肉早已契合无比，身体也牢记着神君施与的滋味，只需些微地触碰，就开始渐渐升温，变化，乞怜着后续和更多。  
少年喉咙发干，忍不住吞咽了一下，道：“神君是说……我体内，是神君前妻的灵魂，我……是他的转世么？”

 

“嗯。”  
魏婴：“可是……你等了这么久，会不会闻错了，记错了？万一……万一什么时候……”  
“不会错。”  
魏婴也细细地颤抖了起来，手抬向后面，隔着斗篷抚摸神君的面庞。脸颊是兽类的触感，长而绒的毛发并不那么细腻，反而刺刺地有些扎手。  
他心疼得要命，不知是心疼自己多些，还是心疼苦苦等待的神君多些。明明每个字都像刀似的，把这段时日越发汹涌的敬爱之心刺得鲜血淋漓，可他又无法骗自己，忍住不说。  
魏婴：“即便……即便是神，弄错了，也没关系。这梦境之地，唯有你知我知。若湛君错了，提前告诉我，我即刻离去。”  
神君：“刻骨铭心，婴。是你，唯你而已。”  
神君将少年锢得几乎喘不过气，在刚才那番挣扎中，着物的领口碑挣得松脱了，露出一小片脂腻的肩，一滴水落了上去，随即又是一滴。  
神君……这是……？  
魏婴瞪大了眼睛，肩头被烫着了似的，猛地一抖，不可置信地回过神，一下子掀开了神君的斗篷。  
他竟害神君为此垂泪，他竟质疑了神君？  
他明明该用最虔诚的态度祈求饶恕，或者，用最彻底的奉纳逗神君开心的。

※  
可当他看清了神君的面目后，登时脸色发青，瞳孔涨大了，嘴唇也一下子没了血色，浑身止不住剧烈地颤抖起来。  
毛茸茸的尖耳，挺直的鼻骨和尖锐的犬牙，银白的毫无杂质的毛色。  
“你、你……你这是……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！不要！！狗！！！”  
少年的声音尖得变了调，抱住头，又撞上了矮桌，连滚带爬往后逃，却被神君握住脚踝拖了回来。  
神君：“是狼。”  
魏婴：“不行——！！！走开——！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜放开我……呜救命——！！！”  
神君轻轻一叹，下一刻，少年便完全被黑暗笼罩了，同时也回到了那个温暖的怀抱之中。  
神君轻抚着少年的头顶，声音贴着耳边响起。  
他道：“这样可好些？”  
魏婴睁着眼睛，瞳孔却暗淡无神，神力屏蔽了他的视觉，其他的感官变得敏感了起来。他听出了神君语气中明显带着的焦急。看不到形体，便只能凭借气息和触碰去辨别，反倒能让头脑渐渐冷静，因恐惧而导致的震颤，也慢慢地停歇下来了。  
少年一边大口地喘息，一边道：“……好些了。”  
神君：“……抱歉。天狗来犯，狼形便于逐犬，不及变幻前来会你，是我之过。”  
魏婴：“……天狗？”  
神君：“来噬月。”  
天狗噬月，人间必遭大灾。  
魏婴心中一紧，摸索着抓住神君的袖口，道：“那什么办？可需我通知世人避祸？”  
神君：“不必，已赶走了。”  
魏婴：“那……那我做什么吗？”  
微凉的触感，是犬科湿润的鼻尖，蹭过脊背时，有些轻微的麻痒，还有支棱着的，比毛发更硬些的胡须，扎扎的，有些痒，少年止不住笑了两声。  
神君：“怕么？”  
魏婴点了一下头，又摇了摇头。倚进神君胸口的皮毛间，一旦习惯了这不太柔软的触感，反倒会觉得倚靠着十分舒适。他记得上次相会时覆于神君肩臂上的鱼鳞，也记得上上次神君背后生出的双翅，而方才，神君的双手分明是人类模样，那今日，大约头部是狼，其余各处维持人身了吧？  
这让少年十分好奇，抬手在绒绒的脖子与胸口附近摸来探去。那白色的被毛又长又厚，甚至能把他的手指完全埋进去。  
魏婴正摸得兴起，耳边不经意捕捉到了，几道不属于他，距离也远一些的声音。  
他微微一愣，侧耳倾听。他应该是与神君身处西席，就在台下，依稀在学生听讲的坐席方向，有什么人……在窃窃私语。  
入梦数次，魏婴还不曾在梦境里遇见过除了他与神君之外的人，登时紧张道：“谁？谁在下面？怎么……怎么还有他人？”  
神君答：“无人。”  
魏婴：“……不可能，我分明听见谁在说话。”  
神君：“是我的七个分神化形。”  
魏婴微微一怔，道：“分神化形？”  
台下便有脚步声缓缓靠近，又有一只手，捉住他的去触碰。  
果然，完全一样的手感，气息，形态，和身后拥着他的神君一般无二。  
那分神化形开口唤道：“魏婴。”  
湿而凉的鼻尖划过手背，又顺着小臂向上，兽类的气息喷吐而来，带来一阵阵轻微的麻痒，让汗毛倒竖，皮肉颤栗。  
确是神君的声音。  
身后的神君本尊道：“可要亲眼确认？”  
少年慌张地摇头，道：“不……还是不了，我、我不敢看。”  
他的梦里挤进来七八头雪白的大狼，即便明知是狼，明知是神君，明知无害，明知不会像儿时遇到的恶犬那样，死命地追着他来，可阴霾仍在，他又一次被吓得颤抖了起来。   
本尊轻抚着少年的背脊，到底一叹，道：“罢了，我让他们离开。”  
魏婴咬着下唇，一把抱住身前的大白狼，把脸也埋进雪白的长毛里，闷声道：“……别，不要走。神君既然带分神前来，可是与那什么天狗有关？”  
神君：“嗯。”  
魏婴：“既入我梦，便都是我的神君，该皆为我的座上宾。”  
神君叹息道：“……好罢。”  
魏婴亲了一下狼耳朵，耳朵尖抖动一下，打在他脸上，又痒，又带着酥酥的甜。他有些发热，试探道：“那……那、那神君……可是想要我……”  
少年赤着的足，摸索着，一点点挪动着，踩上了神君的分神的膝头。  
沙铃声断断续续，哗啦哗啦地响。  
健康的熟麦色，在雪白的指尖下泛着浅浅的红与暖，黑色的着物越扯越开，终于露出了微微嫩红的小尖，有些涨，还有些翘，立在平滑的没几分肉的胸口。  
介于青涩和冶艳间，多一分风尘，欠一分煞景，正是恰到好处，最为诱人的火候。  
然而少年目不能视，也就对此一无所知，只一味埋在分神怀里磨蹭，细嗅着久违了的，神君身上那美好的檀香味。  
但磨着磨着，竟加入了另一层意味，贪欲的肉体本已被调拨起了兴致，看不到，反而更清晰地感受到了神君双重的拥抱，更鲜明地意识着，不止神君的本尊，另外还有“旁人”在，是背德感与羞耻交杂参糅，带来的竟是超乎意料的沸腾和敏感。  
那长长的，有些硬度的被毛，本就又扎又痒，蹭弄间自然会擦过每一寸皮肉，本就翘首而立的小小奶尖难免遭遇重点打磨。毛尖扎上矜贵的嫩肉虽不至于疼痛，可那密密层层，时有时无的半调子撩拨，一下子便挑得少年轻吟出了声。  
分神似乎微不可闻地低声笑了一下。  
同一时间，紧贴着耳畔的本尊又唤道：“阿婴。”  
魏婴顿时一颤，向后仰了几分，可这么做不仅无用，反倒像是主动讲胸膛送到分神的面前一般。他哑着嗓子道：“但……但凭神君处置。”  
本尊叼住了小巧的耳垂，尖锐的兽齿勾出一道红痕，他道：“神君？”  
魏婴颤声改了口，道：“我错了……湛君，是湛君。”  
他话音未落，凉薄的濡湿感已经覆上了红热的乳稍，滑腻的舌尖猛地滑拨，将那涨熟的软肉碾得变了形。  
似乎是分神……在舔。  
少年无暇分辨，便在这锐利的快意下骤然一弹腰，倒抽了一口气。  
然而这仅仅是所有的开端，神君的赐福手段变化万千，但总会持存底线，顾及着，不会过于超出魏婴的承受力。  
他忍不住有些惧怕，那能将神志逼退的颠峦总是太漫长太持久，又太疯狂，让人上瘾，使他忘不了，离不开，恨不得时时与神君缠绵。  
但比起畏惧，更多的，依旧是饱含着爱意的信赖与期待。  
下巴被扳得扬起，濡润的舌头探入了口中，勾挑着舌面与齿龈，将口腔内搅弄得一团乱。口闭不拢，而侵入的舌头又长又灵活，一寸寸往深处搔弄。魏婴步步退让，反击溃弱无力，来不及吞咽的口涎顺着唇角向下溢出。  
而驻留与胸前的舌头也同样没停下攻戈，挑着小小的奶尖来回拨楞，把那一点肉推硬了，推得涨大了一圈，又改挑为掬，圈起来轻轻一揪，乳肉被扯得变了形，抻长了，松开弹回去，便又染红了几分，舌尖追上来，抵住顶端，抵住那微凹的奶缝，左摇右晃，又刺又钻，大有钻到深处去探一探的劲头。  
少年浑身浮着热意，那早被玩熟了的奶尖涨无可涨，过分的蹂躏以至快意泛滥，又变作无可承受的痛痒。  
然而此物本是成双做对，一边是不堪忍，一边则空落拓，竭尽化为无以言表的焦躁与烦闷。他止不住地想向后退，同时又想向前挺，被冷落的那一边在雪白的狼毛中刺来蹭去，试图在其中寻找些许慰藉，可无论如何磨蹭，求来的仅仅是绵软无力的扫刷，犹如隔靴搔痒，徒劳无功。  
魏婴憋的眼角泛红，想开口乞求。可口腔被本尊占满了，挤满了，除了喉咙里含混的哀鸣之外无可奈何。侵入的舌头越发深入，舌尖轻飘飘地蹭了一下喉口，便引来少年一番无法控制的震颤。震颤之下，他浑身都崩紧了，也变得加倍敏感，以至于拂过肌肤的气流，都能引发小范围的轻抖。被反复舔吮的乳尖又红又肿，可当舌尖想要退却，他便忍不得似的，忙不迭地追上去，仓促甫然，撞在一处不可思议的坚硬，十分锐利，又长又尖。  
少年一时辨不清，直到那尖锐处在乳孔附近轻轻地戳戳刺刺，才总算意识到，那是白狼呲出的犬齿。与舌根本不同的触感，更危险也刺激，好像将濡软放在刀尖上跳舞，稍有不慎就会刺破。

 

魏婴僵持着，完全不敢动弹。高高仰起的头，被本尊探入的舌头已经占据了喉口，在吞咽食物的位置进进出出。同一时间，牙尖也抵上了奶孔，开始了又刺又顶。  
这是何等错乱的感官，仿佛乳孔和喉咙都被开发出了新的功用，变作如后穴那般承福的圣器。但这丝毫无益缓解生理上的不适应，而与此相应的，则是巨大的，被神君占有而来的精神上的满足。  
少年徒劳地干呕着，涕泪交加，又止不住地颤栗着，迎合上去，一边辛苦又难过，一边又蚀骨得仿佛攀援登仙。在这繁复又逼仄的感受中，从身后伸过来的手指，在久旷的另一侧的乳首上一捏，而同一刻，舌也狠狠地操戈到了喉道极深的位置。  
魏婴咕哝了一声，带着闷绝的哭腔，猛地瞪大了无神的双眼，弹涂鱼似的接连跳了好几下。他倒回神君怀里开始一阵剧烈地痉挛，一股股，一点点，浊液从高翘的阳物前漏出，溅射在银白的狼毛上，沾染在黑亮的着物上，淡淡的腥味漂浮了起来，染出一室旖旎的官能。  
舌头从喉咙深处退了出来，被玩成深红色的乳尖也被放开了。魏婴大口大口地喘息，想再去搂前方“分神”的脖子，却奇诡地抱了个空。身后，本尊一言不发，窸窸窣窣地解开了他身上着物的腰带，又将那双修长漂亮的腿左右掰开。  
魏婴只得向后倚了倚，轻轻吻了一下狼首微凉的鼻尖，问：“怎么不继续啦？”  
他一开口，才发现嗓音已经哑得不行。喉咙被撑得太过，吞咽或是说话都会引来涨涨的疼。  
他看不见自己的眼角眉梢弥散着多少春情，却从不在神君面前遮掩率真，颇有些恋恋不舍地舔了两下嘴角，又道：“不知神君的伟物可与口舌一样威武？既然同为神君本体的一部分，不如有劳刚才那位分神大人再靠近些，也让婴有机会尝个鲜？”  
神君冷冷一哼，道：“不可以。”  
他这么说着，却将魏婴更展开了些。  
魏婴驯顺地任神君摆弄，歪着头不解道：“怎么又不许啦？”  
神君：“即便是我，也不可伤你。”  
魏婴轻轻一叹，摸索着凑上去，却亲在神君龇出的犬齿上，尝到了一缕兽类的涎液。他有些着迷地吮了一口，又想继续讨取更多。  
神君微微一避，尖锐的牙锋错开些许，道：“小心。”  
魏婴：“……可我还想要。”  
神君呼吸一滞，变得急促了些。  
兽类的呼吸声本就粗重，这么一来，不需仔细听，魏婴已辩出，除了抱着他的本尊外，学堂之中，还另有复数起伏的喘息声。  
他下意识嘤咛出声。  
看不见的仅他一人，但此时，神君不止本尊现身，还另有七位分神。八双眼睛，或许全聚在他一个人身上，仅仅这一个念头浮起来，就让他又激灵灵打了个抖，刚刚松快下来的身体又一次绷紧了。  
所以，神君这是，要让本尊……展示给分神看么？  
……看我。  
……全都在看我。  
……在看着，注视着，所有羞耻之处。  
两人所在的西席，比其他坐席高出了好几个台阶，正是最适合展览的高台，众目睽睽。  
少年身上又泛起了臊意的浅红，没受到任何触碰的皮肉绷紧。皮肉上闪着方才泌湿的亮色，修长的双腿张开至最大，其间风景一览无遗。秀巧的性器上尚坠着未吐尽的浊泪，兀自一点点地翘起头，竟因着注视而渐渐醒觉。一双正适把玩的囊球随着器物昂起而轻轻地颤动。再往下，相隔不远，隐秘的入口泛着水色，濡嫩润红，不时一开一合，再吐出更多贪念的垂涎。  
魏婴轻轻抽吸着，顺着神君的授意抬高了腿，被这么多目光注视，本该是习惯了的动作，却似乎平白增添了许多羞耻感。饶是他这个向来把“羞耻”二字抛诸脑后的性子，也有些抵挡不住。  
颤抖起初仅仅是光裸的足尖，接着脚踝，小腿，以至于内股，最后蔓延至全身，连牙关也开始战战，止也止不住。他试图咬紧牙关，却被塞进了两根手指，在舌上搅弄几下，沾湿了，很快退了出去。  
魏婴：“湛……湛君，要、做什么……？”  
那濡湿的指尖，下一刻抚上了他的锁骨，画着圈，描花儿一般，轻缓地滑行。  
神君：“看你。”  
魏婴抖得更凶了，道：“看……看什么？我有……何处好看？”  
神君附耳，低嘱了半句。  
少年倒抽了一口气，在布幔间辗转轻弹，道：“这……这太难了。湛君，我不行的，我不会……”  
他说着，挂在眼角的泪珠扑簌滚落。  
神君又探指过来，沾走更多的泪水涎液，慢条斯理地在他光裸的身上涂抹。那滑腻的皮肉仿佛会主动吸着指尖，沾湿了更添几分诱人，可胸口，肋下，侧腰，肩头，无论指尖往何处游走，都避开了他最想被触碰的部分。  
魏婴泫然涕落，被神君观瞻的耻意泛滥，抖着手，终于抚上了胯间的青涩。他确实不会，也从不曾仔细研究过这个器官，嫁与神君之前他不能用，嫁与神君之后更是不需用，但神君想看，他便照做。春宫图看过那么多，也用手奉侍过神君，但在这么多神君的目光注视下自渎，到底还是不同的。  
他扶起秀巧的器物，缓缓开始动作，自己的触碰到底与神君的逗弄不一样，单凭这一点触碰，惯于承受的身体感受到的快意也着实虚弱，少年捋了几下，那物反倒疲软了些。这让魏婴加倍委屈，几乎想要放弃，这时，神君总算又动作了起来。  
那指尖抹去了溢出的泪水，猝不及防地用指甲挠了一下暖红的乳尖，那一侧本就被玩得过分，停了一会仍旧敏感得要命，甫一被触碰，想落雷似的在体内引发剧烈的反应。少年不自觉握紧了手中的阳物，同时猛一弹腰，两厢夹击，又是敏感的头部撞上了掌心，到底有了些神妙的感受，忍不住轻轻“唔”了一声，又去重复了一回合。  
没了视觉，落在身上的视线变得若有实质。魏婴忍不了，想将腿并拢，却又被神力锢住了。不止如此，神君还将他捋弄的手肘压到一边，尽可能地让诸多分神看清楚。那看不见，像神出鬼没似的的手指，不时捏两下乳尖便松开，下一刻又转为把玩囊球。但比起对敏感点的挑拨，展示的意味更明显。指尖掬着小小的乳肉时，魏婴几乎能感受到，那些近乎实质的视线聚拢，盯着那一处仔细品鉴着，恨不得连每一丝皱褶都研究个遍，皮肉上，几乎能感受到呼吸的热度。  
但触碰他的，终究唯有神君本体而已。  
魏婴浑身因为羞耻而烫的要命，也止不住一阵阵地哆嗦，自渎断断续续，时不时便被作弄的指尖打断，侍弄了半刻，毫无进展，倒是后穴吐出来的水儿泌湿了一大片。  
左右那物怎么捋也捋不得意，魏婴到底失去了耐性，干脆把那泛水灾的嫩穴掰开，抖着嗓子道：“湛哥哥……给我吧，我不成的，没了湛君，我真的不成的……一个人弄、弄不出来的，想要湛君……快给我……呜……”  
他自个儿这么说着，穴孔也跟着应和，垂涎欲滴地吐下更多的泌液，更是在指尖拉扯下，透出内里水红色的肉来，湿淋淋，一绞一绞的，可怜也可爱。  
魏婴本以为还得多求上一会，或者至少要掰着腿，“展示”给每一位分神都看清楚了，才能吃到那朝思暮想之物。谁知他才刚刚探入了一根手指，想将里头扯开一点，却被神君的本尊猛地拉扯了出来。下一瞬，那不可思议的粗长撞了进去，趁着水液，一口气抵了进去。  
少年急喘了一声，眼角滑下更多泪珠。随着神君形体的变化，每次肏进来的触感都完全不一样。但毫无疑问，无论何种形态，都同样的凶猛无匹，神妙至极，才会引得他念念不忘，时时盼望。但这一次，入鞘之物是截然不同的质感，不是血脉贲张的涨硬，而是更坚挺的东西。好在，那物还有皮肉覆着，撞进蜜水四溢的湿软之中，只增添更多的欢喜。而在极深之处，茎身的顶端，蕈头突兀地大出来一圈，正压在魏婴最销魂的位置，又像一把锁头，将软穴堵死了，封住了，无论是泌出来的，还是喷进去的，全塞严实了，一点也漏不出来。  
少年一阵阵地颤抖着，口里发出含混的咕哝，浑身湿汗淋漓，泛着晶亮的润红，被分开的腿间，自行握住的器物挂着寥寥几点凝泪，可相隔不远的穴口却水湿淋漓，被粗长的神物撑开了，撑饱了，还绞着根部一缩一缩，仿佛不够似的努力往深处吞，再滴答下更多的蜜汁来。  
麦黄的肤色闪着水润的光华，饱受玩弄的乳尖竟比性器的色泽更鲜艳，粗黑的神茎与水红的嫩穴对比极为强烈，绷紧的内股，到不绝如缕的，挂在脚踝上的颤铃，无一处不冶艳，无一处不诱人，然而正主儿一无所知，只一味地，鱼儿似的挺腰，无神的眼中目光更加涣散，上翘的嘴角边挂着贪欲的垂涎，率直又勾魂荡魄，热烈且毫无遮掩。  
魏婴抓紧了神君的衣角，神魂都被腹中那伟物勾得飘飘荡荡，可双膝被吊起，腾挪不得，也便意味着无法自己去取，只得求道：“……给我、给我……湛君……”  
幸而神君不负所望，一言不发地开始了顶撞，他一手侧面握着窄腰，向下狠狠一按，隐约一声“扑滋”湿黏的轻响，将伟物彻底刺进了最深处。  
魏婴一下子瞪大了眼睛，四肢无可抑制地连连痉挛，太深了，太长了，肚子几乎完全填满了，吃撑了，他完全能想象得出小腹被得突起，那极粗的“锁头”卡在了无法言喻的深处，仿佛把他完全捅穿，要从喉咙里穿出来一般。  
他长长地吟了一声，仰起头，刚才被舌头开发的喉腔也张开了，高热蔓延着，沸腾着，喧嚣着，几乎将他吞没。可在吞没之前，神君又向上一提，那穿透性的神具几乎完全退了出去，只剩巨大的锁扣卡在门口。  
刚吞过大餐的柔嫩顿时开始了抗议，又绞又缩，试图挽留，可神君伸过空闲的另一手，把啜着巨物的穴口扯开了一丝，几乎迫不及待地，从穴里逃出来一小股水液，争先恐后地涌出来，把整个茎身都染成了湿湿濡濡。  
少年眼圈一下子红了，眼角也溢出了晶莹，低啜着道：“呜……湛君，我不要这样，快肏我……我要湛君肏进来，不玩了……呜呜……我饿……”

 

 

他听到身后轻轻一叹，霎时一室寂静。混杂的呼吸声，低声交谈，都全不见了。  
而同时，兽茎也猛地一冲，和第一下完全不同，又快又深，准确地肏上他最要命的位置，魏婴哼出急促的鼻音，但那物并不恋战，立刻退却，去了一半，又反戈操戮回来。随即，撞击接踵而至，不再休止，将淫腔里的腻肉挤压拖拉，将重重峦峦细致开垦。茎头那粗大更是功用异禀，每一次出入都把里头彻彻底底碾个遍，连往日难以捣弄的位置都分毫没有放过，而重点部位自不必提，无论是抻拉推挤，还是横冲直撞，都必定会加倍照顾那一寸土地。神根不断变幻着戳刺的角度，徜徉而逡巡。那水湿的嫩穴一开始还能颤抖着回应几分，但也只勉强撑了短短几个回合，冲击着实太激烈了，舂的魏婴几乎喘不过气，穴肉除了绞紧了颤抖之外，只能哭泣着，被动地承受着粗壮的操戈。  
本是婉转的吟哦，随着这番强打猛攻而挑高，撕哑，随着律动而支离破碎，断断续续，甚至带上了几分哭腔。被“锁头”卡在腹中的泌液越来越多，进进出出的攻戮也更顺畅，黏腻的水声渐渐变得响亮，又在撞击下四处迸溅。  
穴肉被搅的又红又热，在惊涛骇浪中，少年应和着，极尽所能地摆荡腰身，一波又一波地巨浪，把他一次次地拍上高空，也带来了一阵又一阵徒劳的战栗，可每一次的颤栗，都难以避免地更加啜紧了腹中之物，从而引发更大的颠簸。魏婴忘情地仰起头，在一片黑暗之中，去寻觅身后神君的唇，他已经热到了极致，敏感得连碰一下手指都会发颤，穴肉更是既痒又麻，一旦离了神具，便虫爬蚁噬一般痒得钻心，可被神具狠狠一撞，又麻得要命，几近癫狂。  
他寻了半天，只勾到了白狼的利齿，只好恋恋不舍地噙在口里嘬，锐利的牙尖不停撩在舌面上，刺得他汗毛孔都缩紧了，好容易消肿了些的乳头也再次支棱起来，又涨又涩地翘在胸前。神君的口涎带着香甜的滋味，下体也被神君之物塞满了，少年贪婪地吞咽吸啜，依依不舍，上面与下面是完全同样的反应，他喉咙里发出舒畅的咕哝，双手空虚地松开又抓紧，最娇嫩的口舌，最软濡的花肉，都衔住了不相上下的坚硬之物，是荡魄蚀魂的绝妙滋味。  
烈火逐渐烧灼到了极致，叠浪也渐渐几乎逼近了巅峰，神君忽地偏开头，避开了狼吻中最尖锐的部分。魏婴眼睛猛地睁大，虚无的瞳孔中黯淡无光，但下一瞬，肆虐过喉道的舌突袭而至，又一次霸占了他的口腔。他餍足地哼喘了几声，迎上去吮吸，恨不得彻底敞开了，再体会一次那濒临窒息的快意，穴肉也呼应起来，嘬着伟物发嗲撒泼，缠紧了，半点不肯放松。  
魏婴浑身颤抖，口涎顺着唇角垂落，他眼神已经完全迷离散乱了，在无尽逼近顶点的颠簸中，既餍足又欢欣鼓舞。  
神君一旦正式伐戮，便鲜少变幻姿势，但漫长有力的节奏，总能最大限度地开发出不可思议的快意高峰。少年感受着腹中的结越膨越大，被锁在其内的水液也越积越多，以至于小腹微微涨起来了，他已经不知自己到底抵达了几次颠峦，亦或者一直处在濒临抵达与抵达之间，再或者，干脆被肏得高潮不断，一次还没结束，第二次已经又续上了，没有间歇也根本停止过。而随着那“锁结”的膨大，倏然，一个念头闪电般划过脑中，这令他剧烈地痉挛了起来，止也止不住，他完全无法抑制这个念头，猛地扭回身，一把抱住了兽首的神君。  
魏婴喘息着道：“湛、湛哥哥……我听闻，犬类性好圈地。却不知……唔……湛哥哥的这具形体……可是，可也有圈地之好？”  
体内的肆虐停了一刹。  
没有视觉，那膨大的结抵在软肉上的触感更加剧烈而鲜明。随即他感到神君的双手猛地收紧，抓住了他的腰，又深又快地连续顶了好几下，才答：“嗯。”神君又停了片刻，安抚地摸了摸他的头，道：“但你可安心，我不会做。”  
那声音中显然蕴含了欲念，并且也在微微地发着颤。  
魏婴听在耳中，又接连承受了几下猛攻，那不可思议地欢喜，仿佛喷泉一般奔涌，让他挺腰迎合，被兽类巨大身躯的顶至几乎完全悬空。他手脚并用，就着连接的状态强行翻了个身，面对面地攀紧了神君，妖冶地颤抖着，发自心底地乞求道：“不……求你了，我要、我要那个……圈我……圈我、全都给我，把我圈给湛哥哥，全都圈进去，唔啊……不、别出去……别走，别停，再快些，再深些……嗯……”  
肉峦绞嘬着膨胀的凶刃，几近癫狂地震颤着，像无数的小嘴在柱身上舔舐，被彻底的占据，这个念头一旦生根，像藤蔓似的疯长蔓延，爬满了所有思绪，把少年死死锁在神君的身上。  
想被……神君圈地。  
被圈进去。  
不够。  
远远不够。  
圈进去，完全为神君占有。

 

 

少年搂着神君的身躯，密合之处水声连绵，粗硬的兽毛扎在娇嫩的皮肉上，在攻戮间疯狂的摩擦，划出一片又一片密红的痕迹。但少年浑身也同样是湿淋淋的泛着水光，汗珠顺着颠上落下而甩出了漂亮的光点。他四肢伸展，夹着雪白的兽形，神君大半维持着人身的躯体被掩藏在白衣之下，那若隐若现的瓷白色的肌肉绷直了，又快、又猛，长时间保持着剧烈的攻势。魏婴张着腿，敞开最娇嫩的蕊心，稳稳地挟持着攻戮者，不掸于将最不堪的姿态呈现出来，极尽讨好与侍奉的手段，生怕狼形的神君中途返回，将他松开。  
神君用长长的亲吻作以回应，勾状的兽牙，被少年细致地舔吮着，这又引来一波惊涛骇浪般的刺击，犬结越膨越大，终于膨到了极致，以至于任何一丝细微的动作，都会死死压制到最敏感的位置。  
魏婴叹着销魂的浪吟，眼前更是闪烁起无尽的白光，是期待，同时也是渴求，直至滚烫的浓稠泼上最深处软红的嫩肉的一刻，就像洪流冲破了最后一线堤坝，也像山崩地裂似的，簇拥着他升空，一股又一股打进腔壁，持续而汹涌，本就微微鼓起的小腹渐渐被撑得更大，更满，几乎堪比怀胎数月的孕子。  
魏婴欢欣雀跃，止不住随着那一股股的激流而痉挛，他终于被满涨的激越推到了最高的巅峦，颤抖着，含糊不清地呻吟和浪叫着，又被长长的兽舌堵回喉中。  
神君凌乱的呼吸在耳畔响着，舌头也粗狂地又刺进了喉咙，这再次引发了新一轮的颠峦，超乎想象的快意几乎让少年剧烈地震颤和抽搐，触电一般地翻起白眼乱抖。  
好涨。  
好满。  
更多些，再多些。  
还不够。  
他眼角流下欢喜的晶莹，欲涌根本无法停止，在巅峦之后，并非下坡，反而越攀越高，约攀越望不到头。  
无从解脱，无处乞求，被急速出入的喉口绞紧了肆虐的舌，娇肉也同时锢紧了犬结，无比彻底也无比清晰地感受着每一次喷射的激流。  
神君的赐福比之前都更漫长持久，又不仅仅是赐福，锁一般的结，将射在魏婴腹中的东西全部锁住了，卡死了，半滴也流不出来，那是令人闷绝的憋涨，但又是超越了极致的高潮，会把人逼疯，让人失神，少年四肢无法控制地痉挛着，可这仅仅是“圈地”的仪式的最开始。  
神君泛着血色的双目眨了一下，松开舌，双手化成兽爪，用力一扑，将魏婴按在地上，犬牙叼住脖子，没用力，但成对的尖齿刺在咽喉要害，足以让人颤栗不止，爪，牙，神具，将他完全固定住了。  
这时，魏婴依稀听到神君说：  
“来了。”  
他不确定这是神君用神力直接在他脑海说出来的，还是太过强烈的期望导致的幻听，但很快他就无暇顾及了，那牢牢卡在肉壁上的器官，又开始了新一轮的奔涌。  
和第一波炽烈的赐福是不同之物，却有不输于的激烈，另一种更通透的，稀薄的液体射了出来，噗呲呲地倒灌进来，打在敏感点上的水流力大得让人发疼，淅淅沥沥，嘘嘘咻咻，特殊的气息从连接处浮现，蔓延。  
圈地，终于开始了。  
魏婴哼了一声，猛地颤了两下腰，想躲开直击命处被锐利刺激，却被压制着无法动弹。一直贴紧神君下腹的阳物，也被带动着开始了喷涌，在几百次的操弄之下，阳物已出了两三次，精水也变得又稀又薄，顺着尿孔无力地流淌，最终软软地溻湿了一片雪白的狼毛。  
他眼前白光止不住的闪，波涛涌汹，惊涛骇浪，浑身绷紧又放松，也止不住不断地痉挛，但和极致的肉欲相比，这同时亦是精神上更加销魂荡魄的满足。  
被射满了。  
不止是赐福，是神君的圈地。  
蓝湛的圈地。  
他是蓝湛的领地了。  
魏婴涕泪交加，鼓胀的小腹越涨越大，无从解脱的憋懑闷绝，随着卡住腔内的结“啵”地一松戛然而止。神君猛地抽出伟物，不加商量也猝不及防，但抽出带来了又一次的激流和欲涌，意识与少年止不住更大的痉挛。那刚刚遭遇凌虐的穴口一时无法闭合，浓白的“赐福”，便混着浅黄的汁水，一涌而出。  
大量的水液交相混杂，一股股一阵阵，不断泼洒出来。魏婴试图闭拢双腿，拼命绞紧，反而更压迫着那满肚子的精华一泄如注，他慌张之下啜泣了起来，又伸手去堵，可惜，在连绵的无穷尽的高潮之中，他早已浑身酥软，使不上力气，即便手指并起来去塞穴口，仍阻止不了那细细地涓流，自指缝中溢出。  
半狼形态的神君松开他，同时向后退了半步，直起身，健壮的躯体化成白瓷般的人形，只是，那狰狞的兽茎依然在贲张着，成结处粗得堪比婴儿小臂。  
神君一手持物，眼角挂着与平素完全不同的风情，可一举一动照旧肃穆沉着。在化形之下，虽能凭借神力勉强克制兽性，但需承受的血脉暴乱绝不好受。即便如此，神君也永远不会伤害眼前这天命之人，但此时此刻，却是命定之人主动要求的。  
神君遵从了血脉中的兽性，将兽茎冲着少年，喷洒出用以圈地的浊流，从头至脚，每一寸每一缕，不放过任何位置。  
魏婴仰躺在地，哭泣着，扭动着，同时也承受着神异的惠赐，他张开口去接，可浊流却错开了，射在他红翘的乳肉上，这让他接连好几个激灵，止不住又是一阵高潮和射精。正在吐涎的性器官，同样也遭遇了水柱的侵袭，是颠乱，亦是倒错感，还有极致的占有。  
不片刻的功夫，少年所有的一切，连发丝都沾染上了神君的气息。  
精神的极致，将干湿高潮交错不断，越发敏感的身体推上了最后一轮巅峰，长久的崩断的弦，让神志迷离恍惚，不知何时，那被神力蒙蔽的视觉又重见光明，但魏婴早已顾不上恐惧与羞怯，只痴痴地盯着那挂着水珠的兽茎，心中的爱恋无可抑制，恋恋不舍地凑上去，捧起来蹭脸，又叼入口中，吮吸着，直到饮光最后几滴晶莹。

 

 

是神君的味道，是神君的气息。  
魏婴仰起头，昏暗的视野里，依稀映出了一个模糊的人影。  
没戴面具，也看不出任何兽形之处。  
是人。  
有匪君子，如圭如璧。  
他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，道：“湛君……湛君……？”  
那人躬身，淡色的唇封住了所有未尽之语。  
神君微不可闻地摇了摇头，一指掩口，道：“嘘——”那声息越来越轻，最终化为一团轻烟，完全消散了。

※  
一梦天明。  
魏婴翻身坐起，身上果真如以往数次的相会一般，轻快爽利，不沾半点污秽。  
唯有餍足充盈。  
他不掩惊讶之色，但亦不敢将疑惑宣之于口，只心中暗忖：  
“神君……湛君……蓝湛，原是如此……好看么？”


End file.
